Creeper creation
by TheBassetHound
Summary: Something I had to do for English, a creation myth. Tell me if you like it.


He had needed wood. It was dangerous travelling at night, but Steve did so regardless. And now he was trapped in a corner, his once shiny diamond sword covered in blood from the endless hordes of zombies bent on killing him. A strange mixture of spiders, zombies and skeletons had him surrounded, his back pressed against a big blocky cliff. Even with his best iron armor on, Steve knew that his chances of beating this many mobs was slim. But he had enough wood to last him a few lifetimes, and he wasn't about to lose it.

Steve took a glass canister of red liquid out of his backpack, and threw it into the crowd of monsters. It hit the ground, broke, and exploded over the monsters, killing off all it hit but the spiders. He knew what he was doing, undead mobs were hurt by healing potions. The spiders attacked, jumping in quick, jerky movements at him. Steve took out a different sword out of his pack, this one a glimmering iron one. He wanted to get the spiders away from him, and this was the perfect way to do so. He held it in a defensive position, and let the spiders hit the blade. They bounced back an impossible amount, about 10 blocks away. Then they rushed again. _Stupid things, _ Steve though, _never know when to stop._ He got on his knees, took out a bow and an arrow out of his pack, nocked it, and fired at the ugly arachnids. One by one they fell, one arrow stuck in each of their heads.

Steve got up. "That was too close," He said to himself.

His house was not far from here, a few hundred blocks away from the ledge he'd been trapped against, out in an open plain. He could see it now, in fact. His house was big, adequate for his needs: Equipped with an enchantment room full of book cases, a storage area, a general crafting room, and an a smith. His pack full of wood items, he threw an ender pearl to teleport a good three quarters of the way there. He wasn't exactly keen on walking the whole way, plus, there was the chance that he could be killed but more mobs. When he got back, he immediately realized something.

_Is that... a hole?_ Steve stared at his half destroyed house. Something had blown half his storage room sky high, leaving all but a few of his chests unharmed. The items from the destroyed chests lay in an unorganized pile in the small crater left by the explosion. That was going to take a while to fix...

_Who did this? I thought I was alone!_ Steve thought. _They'd better be carrying a big sword..._ So Steve, after depositing his wood into a chest not caught in the blast ('I'll fix it later...'), set off to find the culprit who would do this.

Around an hour later, Steve found something. He stood before a large, steep stone mountain around 500 blocks high. At the top, against the black, starry sky, stood a netherquartz temple... One which didn't remember building. Steve supposed he should check it out. He started climbing the steep hill, having to build his way up with some of the wood he'd gathered. _I guess I should finish that cliff hook project I've been working on_, he thought. _That'd be useful about now._

About halfway up, Steve had a problem. Whatever lived in that temple had noticed he was there. A fireball about 2 blocks round was floating slowly but surely towards him. Steve had dealt with this before, having gone to the nether and faced the stupid ghasts. He whipped out a banged up wooden sword and threw it at the flame. It soared up, rotating once, twice, three times before it hit it's target hilt first. The ball of fire was chucked back into the sky and the burning sword landed with a click on a ledge above Steve.

Then another one came.

Steve quickly hopped up to retrieve his sword and flung it back up into the air.

And another.

Steve's sword fell down the mountain. Click, click, click... The third missile hit on a rock just above Steve, toppling him off his perch to join his burnt wood sword below.

Steve fell about 100 blocks before recovering... And the next 50 figuring out what to do. It wasn't mandatory for him to die right now, but he really didn't want the person up there coming down ad taking his stuff. In a split second, Steve took an ender pearl and his bow out of his pack, fit the orb into the drawstring, and sling-shot it as hard as he could up the mountain. And not a moment too soon. The next 300 blocks came quickly. Steve, skydiving basically, slowed himself down as much as he could to give the ender pearl time to land. The green, blocky ground came up to greet him - just as the enderpearl landed. Steve was teleported back up the mountain, much farther than he'd hoped. A few more ledges and he could face this sick, sadistic saboteur. But the stranger wasn't done yet... A pig popped it's head over the ledge, and Steve heard dark laughter from above. Steve got a glimpse of a red rod attached to the pig's stomach, just before it exploded. Steve's world went black as he fell all the way back down the mountain to his death.

Instantly, Steve was back in his house. He ran into his storage room, grabbed some enderpearls and teleported his way back to his most recent death point. To his surprise, his killer had left his pack untouched. Even when he checked inside it, Steve saw nothing was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief... Then started enderpearling back up the mountain. He was determined to destroy this person. It was still late at night. Steve worked his way up in the moonlight, throwing orb after orb up the hill. When he reached the top, his energy was sapped and his arm hurt.

At the tip of the mountain was an elaborate, complex archway into a lush, colorful garden of flowers of all kind, followed the most epic building Steve had ever seen. It was extremely large, with strange patterns of netherquartz blocks and tall pillars The door was made out of blocks, not crafted like Steve's, mostly wood. _Wow_, Steve thought. _Talk about rich._

Steve walked through the garden, too busy taking it in to realize he'd picked up someone.

"Back again?" An icy voice said from behind.

Steve froze.

"No matter. I can just keep on killing you."

Steve turned around, and saw an extremely creepy sight. His killer was a tall, pale person with really long fingernails. He was dressed in black robes, but no armor apparent. Steve smiled. Was it really going to be this easy? But then he saw what was behind him. Steve frowned. No, it wasn't going to be that easy. A bunch of pigs stood behind him, sticks of TNT strapped onto their stomachs. He unsheathed his sharpness enchanted diamond sword and gripped the hilt backhand, falling back into a defensive position. This was it. The person who'd knocked him off the mountain and blew his storage room up.

"Do you happen to have a name? I like to know the names of the people I kill." The tall man said, taking out a black sword of which Steve had never seen from his robes.

Steve said nothing. He would not comply with this freak.

"Very well. As you may know, I am Hades."

With his free hand, Steve reached into his pack and took out a golden-skinned apple. He chomped into it, taking little notice of it's sweet, honey-like taste, and was immediately boosted in health, agility, and strength.

"Your golden apples will not save you," Hades sneered.

And the battle had begun. Hades leapt at Steve, sword pointed directly at him. Steve dodged and struck at his side, which was parried with an inhumanly fast movement of Hades' black sword. Then Steve was forced back into defense as a flurry of strikes flew at him. Had Steve not eaten the golden apple, he would have been dead. He ducked and parried every attack without fail, until Hades ran out of things to try on him. Then it was his turn.

Hades backed away and broke from his aggressive forward hold on his sword. Steve charged the murderer, setting up a series of extremely daring attacks. He practically threw his sword around, always aiming for Hades head. But all openings he saw were soon closed by this master swordsman, every attack blocked. But Steve kept going. He could tell Hades couldn't take much more.

"ENOUGH!" Hades jumped back, glaring at Steve, who gave him a malicious smile in return. "I can let my... Creepers finish you."

On queue, the pigs advanced, walking in perfect sync towards Steve. _They're like zombies,_ he thought.

Steve took out his bow and started firing at the pigs. One by one they fell. Steve could tell that his apple was wearing off, but that didn't matter. He was good with a bow without the aid.

But they never stopped coming! Horde after horde of exploding pigs came after Steve, who was running out of arrows fast. Hades laughed darkly at Steve. He wouldn't last much longer. Steve was not going to be able to shoot all of them. It wasn't that he couldn't, he simply didn't have enough arrows. He took out a couple of pitch black damage potions and threw them at the Creepers. Only a small amount of them fell, much to Steve's dismay. Hades had won. He'd have to run.

...But wait! Just as Steve was reaching for an enderpearl, a new person entered the scene. A man radiating light suddenly appeared behind Hades. "Extremely impressive swordplay, men. But Hades, this isn't at all necessary. Stop these... pigs at once," He said in a deep, godly voice.

Hades turned around. "Ah, Zeus, but I can't."

Steve stared at the two men. They were the complete opposite: one black, one white, one deformed and ugly, the other almost perfect- All too late, Steve noticed a certain sound that he would learn to fear greatly later. _Tssssss..._

As the two men talked, Steve's life was ended once again.

Steve came to in his room again, to see the two men standing there. Steve jumped and backed up. He had no way of defending himself.

"What?" He said hatefully.

"Me and my brother have come to an... Agreement," The white one- Zeus- said. "These creatures that this fool created cannot be destroyed completely. So they will continue to stay in your world..." -Hades smiled- "But I have done what I can to mark them as dangerous."

Steve stopped. They weren't here to kill him. He said nothing, only nodded. The two gods disappeared, leaving Steve to fix his broken house.

From that day, tall, green, four legged creatures were the bane of Steve's existence. It turns out that not only would he have to fix his house once, but multiple times. The ugly monsters snuck up behind him, hissed, then exploded. They were a pain to deal with, only really weak to a bow. Steve never found the temple again, was never able to get revenge on Hades. So came to be the creeper.


End file.
